The Truth about Being Us
by Glalie773
Summary: From Hermione's perspective, the woes and delights of dating Draco Malfoy. A realistic view on the relationship of two eighteen year old students. It's not perfect, but somehow it is.


**I feel bad that I'm starting a new story before I'm even on chapter three of that almost deserted fic... But this is going to be something I WILL finish. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**The Truth about Being Us**

_From Hermione's perspective, the woes and delights of dating Draco Malfoy. A view on the relationship of two eighteen year old students. It's not perfect, but somehow it is._

* * *

They weren't really dating.

But they were _together_. Somewhat. It was an unspoken agreement, a silent "I perhaps like you".

But of course, between the two of them, the stubbornness prevailed and neither said a word.

Hermione wanted a kiss.

She wanted him to kiss her. She'd kiss him, but she knew that in the moment, she'd never be able to look into those wide eyes and peck one on him. Because who knew what he'd do? Laugh? Back away? Maybe kiss her back. But Hermione was too afraid to take that risk.

An affectionate arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulders as she turned to go, and Hermione returned the warm embrace with a small smile on her face.

Draco's eyes stared down at her. Hermione swallowed, wondering if it was the moment. The moment where he leaned down just the slightest, eyes dropping -

"Well, see ya," Draco said cheerfully.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked into her Arithmancy class.

* * *

"Let's eat lunch outside!" Draco announced, pulling on Hermione's hand as she neared the Great Hall's double doors. "We can feed the squid."

Hermione stopped. "Outside?"

"You need to be more adventurous," Draco tutted, pushing on Hermione's back now, steering her toward the lake in the distance. "I brought a picnic."

"A _what_?" Could it be that Draco Malfoy was actually a romantic?

"Well, food I snitched from the kitchens."

Maybe not.

Good enough. She'd take it.

An hour later, sitting on the cool grass, fall leaves splattered everywhere and the squid lazily eyeing them up from the center of the lake, Hermione was completely at ease.

Staring down at the blonde head in her lap, Hermione suddenly couldn't believe that they hadn't kissed yet. He was _napping_, for Merlin's sake, in her lap.

An idea formed in Hermione's mind. She'd gently nudge him awake, and while he blinked blearily up at her, she'd lean down and press her lips to his.

It was perfect. From what Hermione could infer, he wouldn't be opposed. He probably wouldn't push her away, being half asleep and all.

She touched his cheek softly, running her fingertip from his chin to cheekbone. He was so beautiful. Tenderly, she prodded him until those eyes opened, blue-gray staring up at her in slight confusion.

Hermione's breath caught. He continued staring at her.

Suddenly, she couldn't.

Fucking nerves.

"Er," she said quickly, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse as to why she woke him up when they both didn't have class for another hour and a half. "Go... back to sleep."

A smirk quirked on his lips as he sat up, hair mussed. "But now I'm awake... since you woke me up for some unknown reason."

Hermione swallowed. "Just wanted to talk to you."

Draco reached around her to grab at an apple, before tossing it toward the squid, who caught it neatly in one tentacle and slid back into the water. He turned and smiled at her.

"So let's talk."

* * *

"Blaise?"

"Hermione?"

"Hi." Hermione felt awkward, cornering some random boy in the library, but she was desperate. He was Draco's best friend, she felt like this talk needed to happen, given the circumstances.

"Hello." He was obviously curious, looking at her with bright, dark eyes. "What can I do for you?"

He knew of her and Draco's unusual more-than-friendship. Everyone knew. Hermione clasped her hands together behind her back, and decided to just be blunt.

"We haven't kissed yet."

Blaise surveyed her silently, before half-smiling. "I know. It's killing him."

"So why haven't we?" Hermione demanded. Blaise shrugged.

"He's too nervous."

"It's not his first kiss."

"But it's his first kiss with you."

Hermione bit her lip.

Blaise smirked. "Why haven't _you_ kissed _him_?"

Damn. "Nervous."

"Oh?" Blaise's eyes widened. "But it's not your first kiss, right?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and turned to stalk away, frowning deeply.

Behind her, an amused voice called out. "Patience, Granger."

* * *

It was fast.

Draco leaned down, pressing his lips to Hermione's quickly and smoothly, before leaning back and smiling at her surprised face.

It wasn't a particularly overwhelming experience. It didn't blow her off her feet.

But it was sweet.

And as Draco walked away, Hermione couldn't help the huge smile that dominated her face. She hugged her books to her chest.

Oh, the little things in life.

* * *

**I hope you like the start of this! :)**


End file.
